Radio frequency (RF) spectra may be used in one- and two-way communication between devices, and may involve the transmission of packets containing digital information. An increase in the number of devices communicating over certain radio bands and the need to transmit more information has resulted in considerable noise and interference. This is particularly burdensome when using low-power devices and/or devices utilizing unregulated areas within the spectrum.
In response, different channel plans, filters and modulation schemes have been developed to provide better results. However, these developments fail to adequately provide for the need to transmit increasingly larger volumes of information and to work within increasingly crowded and noisy RF environments.